


Silence

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Fights, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three days and their argument is still hanging in the stagnant air between them, blanketing the apartment in a heavy silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> for [Fai, who I utterly adore.](http://faiyuuhi.tumblr.com/)

It's been three days and their argument is still hanging in the stagnant air between them, blanketing the apartment in a heavy silence. It sucks the warmth out of their interactions, leaving their words feeling stilted until Kenma starts avoiding conversation entirely. He withdraws into himself, to the point where he doesn't even look up from his PSP when Tetsurou walks past. 

It's a difficult kind of silence to break. Tetsurou doesn't even know where to begin, when Kenma's avoiding eating meals with him, when he'll stay curled up on the couch, playing games long past the time he usually moves to their bed. 

Tetsurou feels strangely adrift, alone in their bed, trying to take his mind off things with the book he has in his hands, to limited success. The digital clock on his bedside table tells him that it's nearly three o'clock in the morning. It's the weekend and neither of them have anywhere to be; Tetsurou has turned down two offers to hang out with Bokuto because he's not in the mood for it, fully aware of the fact that his best friend will be knocking his door down after his third refusal. He can't muster the false cheer for it, though. Not for Kenma and not for anyone else either. Not when he's too busy picking apart their argument in his head, worrying at thread after thread of conversation, wondering if this is going to be the thing to tip everything over after they've managed to come this far together. 

It started as some simple bickering. They were both tired, a little more prone to snap at each other, and saying the wrong thing had turned into a full-blown argument. They don't argue often. Kenma usually steps back before it can get out of hand. Tetsurou is usually the first to pull himself back in before a small problem becomes bigger. They're meant to be good at this, after so many years of it, and that only makes Tetsurou feel worse. It makes him feel like they've failed at something, like _he's_ failed at something, and he can't stop dwelling on it.

The bedroom door creaks open, and he looks up from his book immediately. Tetsurou's bedside lamp casts the entire room in a dim, orange glow and Kenma looks beautiful in it, the light catching on the blond in his hair, making it shine golden. Kenma looks just as tired as Tetsurou feels and for a moment, he looks like he's going to speak. Tetsurou holds his breath, letting it out as a quiet, disappointed sigh as Kenma just puts his PSP down on his bedside table instead. 

Kenma looks up at the sound, brows drawn together with irritation. Tetsurou stares right back, waiting to see what Kenma will do. He doesn't expect Kenma to crawl onto the bed, on top of him, capturing his lips in a biting kiss. Tetsurou gasps sharply, biting right back as he puts his book aside, arms winding around Kenma to pull him closer. Kenma nips at his lower lip even harder and Tetsurou hisses. 

"Kenma—" he begins, but he's silenced with Kenma's lips again. Kenma presses himself closer, his fingers curling in Tetsurou's hair, tugging on it as they kiss. His breaths come out as warm puffs against their wet lips, quick and short. So maybe Kenma still isn't in the mood for talking, but at least they're not ignoring each other any more. Tetsurou's going to consider that an improvement. 

They pull apart to look at each other and Kenma licks his lips, shifting so he's straddling Tetsurou properly. Tetsurou's already hard, but it surprises him when he registers the fact that Kenma is too. He winds his arms around Kenma, pulling him closer so they're flush against each other, leaning in for another kiss. He supposes it makes sense, when they haven't even touched each other for days. Tetsurou's feeling a little starved for it himself, greedily memorising the way Kenma's body warmth feels against his skin, the weight of Kenma in his lap, unsure where their moods are going to take them next, if there's going to be any more of this, or if they'll go back to ignoring each other after. 

Kenma doesn't give Tetsurou too long to dwell on the thought. He wraps his arms around Tetsurou's shoulders and rocks his hips, grinding against him, slow and deliberate. Their faces are still far enough apart that Tetsurou can see the way Kenma is watching him carefully, like he's curious about what will come next. It's ridiculous, the way they're analysing each other, too careful to push, too hesitant to act. 

Tetsurou's hands slide down to Kenma's hips, holding him still and responding in kind. They're both wearing loose shorts, their cocks outlined by the thin material. Tetsurou angles himself carefully, dragging their clothed erections against each other and Kenma's breath comes shuddering out of him in a soft whine. Tetsurou wants to hear it again. He grinds against Kenma a little harder, lips twitching into a smile as he's rewarded with the same needy sound. Kenma's face is flushed and when he moves away, Tetsurou's worried that he's done something wrong, or overstepped the invisible boundary between them. 

He's quickly proven wrong, though, as Kenma reaches for the front of Tetsurou's pyjama pants, pulling them down. Tetsurou catches on soon enough, helping Kenma pull them off, then doing the same with his. Kenma's cock is flushed red, a bead of precome clinging to the tip of it. Tetsurou licks his lips, mouth suddenly feeling incredibly dry. He reaches for it but Kenma swats his hand away, even as he leans in for another kiss. Tetsurou can only kiss back, registering the fact that Kenma's reaching over to their bedside table, for the lube they keep there. 

Kenma sucks in a sharp breath as Tetsurou pulls the bottle out of his hands, blinking as he pulls away from their kiss. Tetsurou holds his gaze, slicking his fingers. Kenma takes hold of Tetsurou's wrist, guiding his hand down. Tetsurou tries to be gentle about it, but Kenma isn't interested in that, bearing down on Tetsurou's fingers with a quiet grunt. He fucks himself on them until Tetsurou picks up his pace, stretching Kenma open with three fingers, kissing his neck as he trembles. 

They pull apart for just long enough that Tetsurou can pour more lube into his hand, stroking himself with it. Kenma's hands settle on Tetsurou's shoulders, fingers digging into the bare skin as he sinks down onto Tetsurou's cock, taking it bit by bit until he has the entire length of it in him. His eyes are shut tightly and Tetsurou leans forward, nuzzling into the crook of Kenma's neck as they both take a moment to breathe. Then, Kenma starts moving. He starts by grinding down on Tetsurou's cock, but the needy sounds that escape his throat are enough to say that it's not enough. He lifts himself up, nearly all the way off Tetsurou's cock before coming back down. Tetsurou moans, his hips jerking, making Kenma's breath hitch. Tetsurou does it again, until he has Kenma bouncing in his lap, brows drawn together, lips wet and parted as he gasps in time to their thrusts. He's so breathtakingly beautiful that it isn't fair, Tetsurou thinks to himself, pulling Kenma down by the hips to meet his thrust halfway. Kenma cries out, fingers immediately curling in Tetsurou's hair and tugging on it desperately. Tetsurou huffs out a breathless laugh, trying to keep that same angle as he thrusts again. 

It's always satisfying to listen to Kenma come apart for him, but even more so right now, when Tetsurou's barely even heard his voice for the past few days. He sounds raw and desperate as he moans, like the sound is grating against his throat on its way out. Tetsurou kisses Kenma's neck, moving more on instinct than anything else now. Tetsurou's close but more importantly right now, so is Kenma. It's just going to take a little more and Tetsurou is more than happy to give Kenma that little push, making him come with a breathless moan, barely any louder than the sound of their skin against each other. Tetsurou growls at the back of his throat, fucking into Kenma a little harder until he follows suit. He muffles his moan against Kenma's shoulder, kissing it as he shakes through the aftershocks. Kenma's fingers are still in his hair, still stroking through it slowly and Tetsurou stays where he is for a moment, letting himself indulge in how close they are. 

Kenma pulls away after a moment, sighing as Tetsurou's come slides down his thighs. Tetsurou is helpless to sit there and watch as Kenma spreads his cheeks, letting more of it slide out of him, not even bothering to wipe himself off before he lies down on his side of the bed. 

Tetsurou just did the bed that morning, but he grabs the corner of the bed sheet anyway, pulling it up to wipe Kenma clean. Kenma submits to it, spreading his legs a little wider to make it easier. Tetsurou balls the corner of the sheet up, putting it aside before he runs a hand over the smooth curve of Kenma's back. 

"So," he breaks the heavily silence that's slowly settling over them again. "Was that hate sex?"

He manages to keep his voice even, but his chest tightens at the thought of it, at the thought of Kenma hating him at all. Kenma stiffens, rolling over onto his other side so he can look up at Tetsurou. 

Tetsurou looks away, forcing out a quiet laugh. "I mean, it was great, but—"

"Give me your hand," Kenma interrupts, holding out his own. He shakes his head at Tetsurou's right hand. "The other one."

Tetsurou cautiously does, watching as Kenma presses their palms together, mismatched because it's their left hands against each other. It doesn't matter, Tetsurou realises, because Kenma's lining their rings up against each other; simple gold bands that they'd bought and exchanged because the thought of having to go to another country to get legally married sounded like too much effort to Kenma, and Tetsurou wasn't interested in anything beyond what it actually meant to them. 

"I don't hate you," Kenma says quietly, but the reminder feels a little unnecessary, with their rings pressed together. "I love you. I don't even remember what we were fighting about."

"Liar," Tetsurou laughs softly. If he's been pulling their argument apart in his head, he knows that Kenma's been doing the same. 

"Okay, I know what we fought about," Kenma clarifies, propping himself up to press a kiss to Tetsurou's lips. "And we were both tired and annoyed, so a small thing became a big deal, and then it became an even bigger deal. But nothing's big enough to get in the way of this."

Tetsurou smiles, pressing his curved lips to Kenma's again. "You're right. Sorry about… the past three days."

"I'm sorry too," Kenma murmurs, wrapping his arms around Tetsurou in a tight hug. "We'll do better."

"Yeah," Tetsurou agrees, holding Kenma close. "You've got that right. We will."

"And in the meantime…" Kenma says, interlocking his fingers with Tetsurou's. 

His smile grows even wider, and Tetsurou brings their joined hands up to kiss Kenma's ring. "I've got you."

"And I've got you," Kenma replies, curling up against him. "We'll be fine."


End file.
